


Dragon Chimera Roy AU Outline

by Jeminy3



Series: AUs and Outlines [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Dehumanization, Genocide, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Recovery, Torture, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: A repost from my Google Docs to make my AU ideas easier to find and access. This is a general outline of ideas, forever WIP and not going to be a proper fic at any point. Feel free to take inspiration from it, and if you draw/write anything based on it, feel free to link back to this and show me what you made!In this AU, chimerism is far more advanced, far more early in the story. Roy and the Flame Alchemy research are sold off to the Labs with horrifying results. This is the darkest AU I've ever made (with help from friends ;P). Please mind the tags.Read the Google Doc here.The Google Doc may be more subject to change from this version since it's easier to edit.For reblogs, art and writing on this au,check out the tag on my tumblr blog.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Team Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Team Mustang
Series: AUs and Outlines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dragon Chimera Roy AU Outline

Dragon Chimera Roy AU / Beastmaster AU

\---

Same as canon until Roy apprentices under Berthold.

  
  


\- Roy and Riza are good friends while he lives there for about three years. He learns alchemy basics. Then shows interest in joining the military to protect people. Around the same time, Berthold hits a dead end in his research, and is dying from his disease. Fueled by spite, he comes to a cruel decision.

  
  


\- One day, roy announces his plans to join the academy. Berthold seems angry, then smiles strangely. if that's his plan, he offers Roy some assistance there. he'll vouch for him to join a special experimental military/alchemy program he's heard good things from. something about making the best soldiers. roy agrees to join this program, thinking its a good opportunity.

he says goodbye to riza, and promises they'll see each other again on the battlefield. He also promises to write her sometimes.

  
  


\- Three years pass. Roy never writes. Riza is very worried.

Berthold receives a few healthy sums, enough to fix up the estate a bit and pay for Riza to attend a better high school and prepare her for a proper career far from the military. He seems less concerned with his research now, and all but abandons it completely.

When Berthold is on his deathbed, Riza finally presses him about what happened to Roy.

Berthold says that Riza should be grateful for what he's done, what he's given her. She keeps pressing. He finally admits that he gave that Roy what he deserved and asked for, a place in the military as one of their lapdogs.

The experimental program involved not only alchemy, but experiments with chimeras. he sold Roy and his flame alchemy research to them as test subjects, and was rewarded handsomely. He admits to some guilt, and made up for it by investing all the money in riza's future.

Riza hardly believes this, but Berthold says to look at the research herself if she wants proof. He stopped working on it because it reached a point where flame alchemy was only possible with experimentation he couldn't possibly do. She should forget about Roy, as he's most likely dead by now.

Riza does what he says and looks at the final notes he compiled. To her horror, they recount that flame alchemy can only be accomplished via converting a human's body in such a way that they become a living, organic furnace, spewing flames out from inside their body like a mythical dragon.

Riza falls into despair, realizing her father is right. if Roy is being subject to these experiments, he's probably dead now.

  
  


Eventually Riza picks herself up and decides to forge her own future, and hold onto her dream of becoming a soldier, both for herself and for Roy. Deep down she still hopes to see him again on the battlefield, no matter what state he's in by now. She gathers her savings and belongings, secures transport to East, then in a fit of vengeance, leaves her dying father alone in the house as she sets fire to it. No turning back.

  
  


\- Riza uses her small fortune to move to East and enter the military academy. she befriends Rebecca. 2 years later, when she's 19, Riza graduates early with flying colors, an expert in firearms and strategy. She's deployed to Ishval.

  
  


\- Riza arrives at Ishval in the Dahila district. She hears rumors of a "Beast of Ishval" that's reducing entire villages to char and dust with massive plumes of flame, using a strange mix of alchemy and chimerism. She has mixed feelings - that can only be the handiwork of her father's research, and means Roy is alive. but if he's a "beast" now...

  
  


"Have you seen him?"

"Yeah.. can't believe that was a human once..."

Yeah. Alchemy can do pretty terrifying things now..."

Riza works her way to the front lines to see this "beast" in action. She's horrified by what he's become.

Roy is human with draconic features, like teeth, scales, etc. he can shift into a more reptilian bipedal dragon form, with vestigial wings.

when he's not following orders or isn't eating, he's kept on a metal fireproof muzzle with a chain.

he has flame alchemy tattoos on his throat, chest and stomach. the circle on his stomach creates fuel for the fire, the one on his chest protects his body from the caustic chemicals, and the one on his throat ignites the fire when he breathes a certain way.

Because he's so dangerous, he's kept even more isolated and dehumanized than the average chimera soldier.

Roy is stubborn, but at this point he's been beaten into submission and accepted his role as a living weapon, nothing more. However, he still remembers his childhood with Chris and his friendship with Riza, and still dreams about them. He keeps these memories close to him, deep in his heart and mind, as the one thing the Labs can't take away from him. It's how he holds onto what little humanity he has left.

5 years of experiments and imprisonment have him speaking rarely, if ever, and he acts jumpy and animal-like. he was spliced with various reptiles and amphibians, and much of his internal organs have been damaged and rebuilt many times in attempts to turn him into an organic furnace + flamethrower.

he's been deployed slightly ahead of the State Alchemist deployment date, the chimera program eager to test their new weapon in Ishval. he's so effective that the call doesn't even happen. Only a few especially brave and destructive Alchemists end up deployed there, of their own volition (example: Kimblee).

With this, the war proceeds like so: the Amestrian army surrounds an Ishvalan town/village to allow no escape, then The Beast is let loose within the settlement, killing and burning until every Ishvalan is dead. He is trained to only kill Ishvalans, and to be submissive to any Amestrian soldier. As he moves through towns, a contingent of soldiers/alchemists support him and defend him from attacks.

  
  


at this point Roy is owned by Shou Tucker. he's one of the highest ranked alchemists working in the chimera program.

  
  


\- Maes Hughes is an assistant handler, a job he's taken up while deployed in Ishval if only to stay out of the line of fire. the Beast is doing most of the work now anyway, so he just keeps everything clear for him and his handlers.

Hughes is especially disturbed that the Beast was once a human, and through a combination of gossip with coworkers and sneaking behind the handlers, gets a peek at his files to learn his real name and origins. He only finds bits and pieces, and finds out from a coworker about the Labs' process of making people "disappear" in official records to let them do what they want with no repercussions from living family members. There's very little morality in the system. Hughes is even more disturbed.

Still, whenever he visits Roy or gives him his meals, he tries to call him by his first name. Roy recognizes it, and responds somewhat positively. He's less hostile and accepts Hughes' sympathy. Hughes can't get him to speak though.

  
  


\- Riza gets to the tents to see Roy. she meets with Hughes. he introduces himself, and as he says to every other soldier, discourages visiting the Beast, since he's dangerous.

Riza demands to know this "beast's" name. He resembles a man, he must have been one once.

Hughes relents and says his name, though he rarely goes by it anymore, if at all. He relays what he's seen in his files.

Riza's darkest fears are confirmed. Still, she demands to see him. When Hughes asks why, she says they knew each other in the past. When Hughes wonders about this, she offers to take him aside to explain privately, if he promises to keep it a secret. Hughes pities Roy, so he does.

Riza admits that Roy was tricked and sold into the chimera program by her father, along with his research on flame alchemy. Hughes is horrified. He agrees to let her see him.

  
  


\- Some of Roy's humanity is left, enough that he remembers his name and childhood. But Riza reaches out to him, calls him by name, tries to be gentle.

with some convincing, he recognizes her, weakly calls her by her name, speaking hoarsely under the muzzle. Riza embraces him, says she's so sorry, promises to protect him from now on. She feels partly responsible for this, despite not knowing what was going on.

Roy cries from relief, and the first physical affection he's had in years.

Riza comforts him as best she can. Maes watches from afar, deeply touched by the exchange. He decides to help them from now on.

  
  


\- Afterward, Riza talks with Hughes on how to get Roy into her possession so she can bring him back home.

Hughes relays what he's learned about the chimera program, and that appealing to their morality will do nothing. Her best bet is to use her money and status as Master Hawkeye's daughter to bribe them and lay claim to the Alchemy used in Roy's creation. She'll also need to frame her case around Roy as a weapon and product of Alchemy, not a person. She agrees.

Riza arranges to meet with Tucker and the other Majors in charge of Roy, using her identity as Hawkeye's daughter to demand audience with them. At the meeting, she states that her father sold his research to them without her knowledge, and she has a rightful claim to it, as she was interested in continuing and improving upon his findings despite his wishes.

She also presents checks/bank notes for impressive amounts of cenz, stating she has no great love of money, unlike them, and is willing to give back most of the sums they paid her father in exchange for the results of his research.

When pressed about what she plans to do with Roy, she says that after inspecting him, says they are being "too cautious" with him, and plans to "retrain" him into a more independent and therefore more effective chimera soldier. One with more self-control that doesn't need so many precautions around him.

The council is taken aback at this, but Tucker admires her gusto, especially being merely a [low rank, probably 2nd Lieutenant]. But he criticizes her proposal by stating it won't work, the Beast has little to no humanity left. She should prove it if she's so sure of herself.

Riza hesitates, but agrees to do so. They arrange a demonstration the next day.

  
  


\- She's allowed to see Roy again, where she tells him her plan to take him back home. Mostly she reminds him, again, of his name and who he was, and promises to take him away from here if he does exactly what she says from now on. Roy agrees without question.

The next morning she gathers with Tucker and his colleagues in Roy's holding tent. they let Riza begin. she orders them to give her the keys to his cage and restraints. the handlers hesitate, but Tucker allows it, curious to see what she'll do.

Riza unlocks Roy's cage and steps inside, approaching him without fear. She states she's going to take off his muzzle and restraints, mostly for Roy's benefit so he won't startle. Tucker and the handlers do startle. She does so, and they boggle again at her fearlessness. Tucker expects Roy to kill her.

with Roy's restraints off, Riza orders him to rise and stand. he does so. she orders him to salute. he does so. she tells him to lift his hand to shake. she's going to touch him via taking his hand. Roy obeys, and shakes hands with her. the handlers are still boggling.

Riza states she's doing this by appealing to Roy's remaining humanity. Tucker says he shouldn't have any humanity left. Riza says she can prove otherwise.

She orders him to speak via stating what he's called. He clears his throat and recites his experiment number. the handlers and most of the alchemists reel from shock, having never heard him speak before.

"Now- You had a man's name once. I looked into it, and reminded you of it. Do you still remember it?"

Roy nods.

"Say it now."

Roy says low and hoarsely, " _Roy Mustang._ "

it's strange for him to say it, but it's still vaguely familiar, even now.

+everyone gasps. especially Tucker, he's one of the few alchemists who's worked on Roy since he was first brought to the labs as an 18 year old.

"Very good," Riza says, smiling.

with this, Riza proves that Roy still has humanity left in him, despite Tucker's claims. Snd that she can appeal to it, and retrain him better than his team did.

Tucker is angered, but relents. his team and handlers see her as some terrifying sort of miracle worker, and agree to let her take him, eager to be rid of this dangerous beast.

But Tucker has the final say, and will agree to her proposal on one condition: She'll have him only after they're done with Ishval. Riza begrudgingly agrees.

Roy's restraints are put back on and Riza leaves, the handlers now awed and cowing before her.

Afterward, Riza relays her success to Hughes. Hughes is relieved, but worries the military won't let her or Roy go completely. Riza fears the same, but she will still protect him as best she can, holding to her promise.

  
  


\- After Ishval, Riza takes Roy home with her in East City and starts rehabilitating him back to human life. Maes visits every day to help out.

Once Roy is stable enough, they bring him back home to Chris and his sisters, causing a tearful reunion.

+this might be the only AU that could make Chris cry.

Roy stays in his childhood home for several months, adjusting as well as he can given the circumstances, getting some of his humanity back. he at least learns to speak and write somewhat clearly again.

+Riza also calls in a doctor, probably Knox, to check Roy over and see the extent of his condition. Roy is extremely wary of him, and needs to be sedated during checkups and operations. Knox does whatever small surgeries and prescriptions he can apply to ease Roy's general well-being.

  
  


General Roy Notes:

\- Roy prefers cold, refreshing food to ease his caustic stomach and heated innards. He likes fruits and vegetables, his favorite being berries. He prefers ground meat when he has meat at all.

\+ TW: Cannibalism

\+ Roy COULD kill and eat a living animal or human, but he prefers not to. In the labs, Roy was trained to not only kill Ishvalans, but also eat their bodies for sustenance so the army wouldn't have to feed him regular rations. Also so that, ideally, Roy could sustain himself and his flame breath on his own while burning through Ishvalan towns. He had enough presence of mind to only eat burned bodies, cooked like well-done steaks, but it was obviously still unhealthy and not enjoyable. When the opportunity presented itself, Roy scrounged for any leftover food in the homes and markets of the Ishvalan towns he burned. This was how he grew to prefer fruits, veggies, etc.

  
  


\- he has nesting/burrowing habits. tends to surround himself in pillows and blankets in his bed. likes covering himself completely. putting himself in darkness is comforting when stressed out.

he makes an unofficial "snuggle corner" in a corner of Riza's inner office, a pile of pillows and blankets with a small space heater. it's ideal for when he needs to recharge or de-stress.

Having him there is also an interesting intimidation tactic for any officers who speak with her at her desk, both puzzled and wary of the fire-breathing lizard man lying just a few feet away from her, ready to jump at her command at any moment.

\- the following (among other things) will trigger a panic response, he will either freak out or shut down: sudden physical contact, slamming doors, tying him down, needles, force-feeding.

\- he has a monstrous Dragon form, but avoids shifting into it when he can. he's at his most feral in it and it puts him right back into the "Beast of Ishval" headspace. he only uses it when he needs even greater physical strength and speed and the benefit of huge claws and crushing jaws on top of, or in place of, his fire.

\- he can fight hand-to-hand and use a gun, but not especially well. he tends to depend on his fire breath.

  
  


Once those months are up, Riza is called back into the service along with Roy. her grandfather Grumman offers her a position in East Headquarters. she has a distant, somewhat strained relationship with him, but will agree once she discusses it with Roy.

She meets privately with Roy and Maes at Roy's home and says what's going on.

+She also reminds him of Berthold. when he bristles, remembering how he lied to him and caused his misery in the first place, she placates him by relaying that he's long dead now, and she left him to die in her burning home. Roy grunts his approval, only saying he wishes he could've been there. Riza agrees.

+Hughes is disturbed at the story but admires Riza's resolve. Riza relays that her father was a terrible man anyway.

"Roy... You know I'd give anything for you to have a normal life again. ...But I think you and I both know that won't be possible."

Roy grunts sadly.

"Both of us are stuck like this now, as dogs of the military."

"But I have a dream, now. A dream of justice, payback for what's been done to you, to all those Ishvalans. It's not enough to shut down those Labs - This whole country is drenched in the blood of innocents. It's sickening. The whole thing needs to change."

She relays her dream of protecting Roy and every other innocent person made a victim of their corrupt military. She'll bring them justice, even if she has to tear down her country from the inside out. She'll rise through the ranks to do it, even going as far as becoming the next Fuhrer if she has to.

+Her biggest priority is the Labs of course, shutting them down and exposing their horrors to the populace, while also investigating their true purpose and how deep the corruption goes.

She thinks they can do it if they work together. She knows he'll agree, but still asks if Roy will choose to help. Roy says he'll follow her no matter what, even into hell.

Hughes pledges his support, working under her to support her.

  
  


\- Riza starts her plan by researching Alchemy and the Alchemist program for a way to earn a license and a promotion, staking her claim on the Flame Alchemy used to create Roy. She modifies the alchemy array on his body to be less painful for him, framing it to the higher ups as "making him more efficient."

Roy is unwaveringly loyal to the point of being an extension of her, so Riza demonstrates her command of him and his powers to the High Council and the Fuhrer himself. They're very impressed, making an exception to give her an Alchemist license and rank of Major. Roy isn't given an official rank, seen as an extension of Riza, but is unofficially also a Major.

If she's given an Alchemist title at all, she's called The Beastmaster Alchemist.

  
  


\- Officers from the chimera program require that Roy is kept on a fireproof muzzle for "safety precautions" while on military campuses. Riza fights against the ruling and at least gets them to agree to an updated design that removes the chain leash and is lighter/more comfortable. Roy can still speak through it, but its muffled, and his instinct is to be nonverbal with it anyway. If no other officials are around to snitch on them, Riza lets him keep it off in the office. Officers who do see him with it off in Riza's inner office are usually too scared to say anything anyway.

\- Riza works in East Headquarters with Roy as her bodyguard. Her control over the so-called Beast of Ishval earns her a terrifying reputation, and their teamwork on missions soon earns her a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, then Colonel.

Hughes supports them from Central after he's transferred there.

As she rises through the ranks, Riza's penchant for controlling chimeras has her assigned on missions involving them. She's also the first name that comes to mind when someone has a "problematic" chimera they need to dump on someone. Riza is patient and treats them all with the humanity they deserve, and protects them from further harm.

+She also contacts any surviving family members and lets them know they’re alive and relatively well. Arranges reunion meetings.

In this way, she builds a small but extremely loyal team of chimera soldiers alongside Roy:

Havoc - bird-like chimera made for sharpshooting and sniping. Spliced with various birds of prey. Has enhanced eyesight and light, hollow bones, is very fast and light on his feet. Has feathers and wing-arms in shifted form, but can't fly. Can jump long distances.

He was paralyzed in battle and promised healed legs if he joined the chimera program. At least he got them.

Has a paranoid fear that he might be part-chicken. He's a farmboy who used to catch and eat chickens, he doesn't wanna BE a chicken.

  
  


Fuery - cat/dog/rabbit chimera made for tracking with superhuman senses. Has the ears of a rabbit, the nose of a dog, and the eyes of a cat. Still a tech and communications expert. he designs headsets for blocking and controlling stimuli to ease his anxiety, his enhanced senses being overwhelming for him sometimes.

Was badly injured in the trench wars with Aerugo and left for dead. The Labs picked him up and revived him to use for experiment fodder.

  
  


Breda - bear-like chimera built for offense. made from bears, wolverines, and hippos for crushing jaws. very strong and durable in a fight. has kept his strong strategic mind.

Probably volunteered for the chimera program when he was told it was just new experimental training regimens for soldiers wanting to advance further in rank and skill.

  
  


Falman - deer-like chimera made for survival and physical endurance. can run/fight for extended periods of time and live on few supplies during a scope-out. still has photographic memory.

Was coerced into the chimera program when he was told it was just experimental medical procedures that would help him stay strong and healthy in his old age. They were half-right.

  
  


\- State Alchemists aren't deployed to Ishval, and don't abandon their licenses en masse, so there's no need for them to investigate Ed and Al's incident in Resembool months/a year after the war ends.

However, Tucker is still sore from losing his department's most prized creation, and him and an assistant investigate the incident instead, knowing the signs of Human Transmutation and curious to see what they find.

They visit the Rockbells and coerce a wheelchair-bound Ed into joining the chimera program, offering it as a faster, safer alternative to automail surgery if he wants his limbs back. They want to experiment so he can grow his limbs back naturally. Ed accepts this, willing to give up anything, even his humanity, to get back on his feet and help Alphonse get his body back.

Tucker's recruitment of Ed, a pre-teen child, makes waves in the Labs and the military at large, since they usually take adult soldiers, and is controversial. On top of the humiliation of losing the Beast of Ishval, Tucker loses a lot of respect within his circles.

  
  


\- The 3 years of travelling before Scar appears is replaced by Ed's time in the Labs, his escape, and his time recovering with Riza and her team.

Ed is spliced with various lizards, skinks and starfish, and is able to regrow his limbs over a few days, but they're more reptilian in appearance. As a side effect, he also grows a tail.

\- Ed manages to escape the lab he's in and at the same time, "kidnaps" Tucker's daughter, Nina.

Eventually Tucker is demoted after enough pressure from the higher ups and military at large, and transfers Ed from the Labs to his personal basement to continue his experiments in a desperate bid to make something worthy of his previous success and get his old rank back.

One night, Nina wanders around the basement looking for her dog Alexander, finds Ed in his cage, pities him and lets him out. Ed grapples with the animal instinct to attack her, then realizes how vulnerable she is, both to himself and to Tucker if he finds her here with Ed's empty cage. Acting instead on his protective instincts, he grabs Nina and escapes with her.

Riza and her unit are tasked with hunting them down. When they do, Ed reveals who he is and that he was protecting Nina from becoming another experiment. (Also wanted to spite Tucker for lying to him and putting him through so much misery.)

\- Riza pulls strings to get Ed and Nina under her care as well, protecting them.

Ed was an outlier to begin with and is even more difficult to deal with due to being so young and never being military trained, so the higher-ups are fine with dumping him on her, if only to see if the 'Beastmaster' can break him in as well.

As for Nina, Riza works with Hughes and other social workers to make a case for her to be entered in as a sort of foster child under her guardianship.

\- Nina's mother has "mysteriously disappeared" in the wake of Tucker's downward spiral and takes the place of chimera-Nina during the Scar arc. When Scar breaks into Tucker's home, he finds him drunkenly babbling about his past accomplishments to a barely-responsive human-dog chimera. Upon hearing mention of him helping create the Beast of Ishval, he puts them both out of their misery.

When Hughes and his investigators study the scene of the crime and the remains of the chimera, they conclude it was most likely created from Tucker's wife and the family dog, Alexander. Nina is never told this, only that her mother and her dog have moved far away into the countryside and can't see her anymore, but wish her all the best.

With both her parents gone, Riza's team takes her in. She becomes the spoiled baby princess of their odd family.

\- Ed feels guilty over the death of Nina’s mother and Alexander, since he was a fellow captive in that basement and could have freed them as well if he knew who they were.

  
  


\- After recovering, Ed reunites with Alphonse. Using his new body, he's given a position that functions like a State Alchemist and is allowed to travel the country in search of the Philosopher's Stone to restore Al's body and possibly reverse the effects of chimerism for both Edward and the entire Squadron. If there's any way to fully restore their humanity, this is probably the key.

Riza emphasizes that Ed can return to East HQ or call upon her at any time for safety or assistance.

  
  


\- When Scar appears, he remembers the Beast of Ishval and has a particular hatred for chimeras, being abominations of both God and nature, and is eager to kill them alongside the Alchemists who created them.

Roy's fire still doesn't work in the rain and it's very funny. Instead he gets pissed off, shifts into dragon form, and gives chase after Scar. Scar still evades him.

  
  


\- If Hughes still dies, Roy still mourns him the most. he's silent during the funeral but once him and Riza are alone with the grave and she takes off his muzzle, he's close to howling with sobs.

\- When he takes revenge against Envy on the Promised Day, it is the one and ONLY time he disobeys Riza, flying into such a rage that there's no point in talking him down from killing Envy completely. Instead Riza's speech to him is more along the lines of "do you feel better now? or do you just feel empty. you do, don't you? good. that's all that revenge does for you. makes you cold and empty inside. nothing will bring Hughes back. instead hold onto your memories of him, those human feelings. we need to move on, both of us."

  
  


\- in the fights against Lust and the other homonculi, Roy can almost enjoy himself and have a real thrill, facing opponents that give him a real, dangerous challenge. Somehow he feels more alive, and shares Riza's sentiment of feeling more human while fighting the real monsters.

+he's collapsed and drooling blood after killing Lust, but somehow smiling.

Riza tends to him. "what's with the smile? don't tell me you enjoyed yourself, you nearly died."

Roy chuckles, a throaty, rumbling sound.

"Dunno. Maybe I did. Finally had a challenge for once. I feel... alive."

Riza sighs, then chuckles as well.

"Hah... honestly, so do I."

  
  


\- When Bradley splits up Colonel Riza's team, they're sent across the country to other Labs to be imprisoned, or to other HQs/warzones to be locked up or reduced to grunt work. basically whatever they'd been doing before being picked up by Riza. they're put back into cages and heavy restraints, especially for Roy.

Bradley takes Roy as a personal servant/pet for him and Selim. They enjoy messing with him, Selim especially. at one point Selim binds and tortures Roy with his shadow powers, revealing himself as the homonculus Pride.

During the 6 month timeskip, Riza's team has kept quiet as best they can in their respective captivities. They work around their respective obstacles to gain and pass along information about the Promised Day.

Leading up to it, since Roy is nearby Bradley at almost all times, he's considered during Grumman's plot to assassinate Bradley. Roy is on the train that is destroyed on the bridge in hopes he will escape the wreckage and rendezvous with whatever soldiers/agents are planted nearby to help him get back to Central. Under cover of night, he sneaks back to Riza's apartment and reunites with her. He hides there until the morning of the Promised Day, when Riza hides him in a car while she drives out to the outskirts of Central to meet up with the rest of her team.

+Most likely, Havoc escapes his confinement first, meets up with a few soldiers or goes alone to meet with Roy near the train wreckage, just so Roy sees someone familiar after his confinement.

  
  


\- During the Promised Day:

Like canon Roy, Colonel Riza has been observed by the homonculi for a long time, judged to be a potential Sacrifice. During the battle on the Promised Day, Riza and Roy fight Bradley, Pride and the Wrath rejects. Roy is separated from Riza and disarmed, then pinned to the ground and used as blackmail to force Riza to perform Human Transmutation. When she keeps refusing, a soldier slices open Roy's throat, fatally injuring him and breaking the circle on his neck that allows him to ignite his flame breath. Luckily, Mei and the other chimeras arrive just in time to drive the enemies off and heal Roy before he bleeds out.

Later, Riza is cornered by Bradley and pinned down, forced to perform Human Transmutation anyway. After meeting The Truth and opening her Gate, she's teleported before Father along with the other Sacrifice. As they come to her aid, they discover that she has lost her voice, and can no longer speak. Father mocks her - it seems the Beastmaster can no longer command her beasts anymore, or any of her subordinates, robbing her of her power as a leader.

Riza works around this to the best of her ability. She communicates with hand signals and body language, especially upon being reunited with Roy.

After Father escapes above ground, Riza has to figure out how to help Roy breathe fire again so he can help fight in the final battle. With help from Ed and the other Alchemists, they transmute Roy's muzzle with various materials to make it a makeshift igniter he wears over his mouth, igniting his flame breath when he exhales. It works well enough, but both the mask and Roy's throat wound are strained during the final battle.

  
  


\- After the Promised Day, Roy's throat wound is appropriately treated at a hospital and the igniter muzzle is discreetly destroyed. Riza uses these to convince her superiors to finally let Roy retire, as he can no longer function as a living weapon anymore. They begrudgingly agree.

Riza herself continues working in the military whether or not she accepts Marcoh's Stone to heal what she lost as a Sacrifice, supporting Fuhrer Grumman until she herself becomes Fuhrer. Their first order of business is to shut down any remaining chimera labs and anything related to them - then they help in the rebuilding of Ishval, and eventually condemn everyone who participated in the genocide. Roy is pardoned because he was forced into his chimerism against his will.

  
  


\- when Hohenheim meets Ed with Greed's squad, he's fairly horrified at his son being a chimera. he offers Ed a chance to become human again using his power, transmuting the animal parts out of his body, then giving up one or a few of his souls, possibly pieces of Hoho's own soul/body, to replace the missing parts with human ones.

Ed hesitates for a while. he'd love to take up the offer, but he's survived this far against the homonculi and their plans with large help from his chimera powers. and with the Promised Day coming up, he'll need any advantage he can take to survive and help defeat Father and the other homonculi.

finally Ed refuses the offer, for now. says next time, when this is all over. Hohenheim fears there won't BE a next time when this is over, but he agrees.

His fears are confirmed after Father is defeated. Hohenheim has only his own soul left. he still offers it to bring Al back from the Gate, and Ed still refuses and does it his own way.

But after he comes back with Al and everyone celebrates, Hohenheim doesn't leave to Resembool. Instead he reminds Ed of his offer to reverse his chimerism. Ed wonders what he means, since he only has one soul left... and Hohenheim confirms. He'll use not only his soul, but his own body to transmute Ed back into a full human being.

Ed tries to talk him out of it (again) but Hohenheim insists, he's lived more than enough life already and wants to spend his last one doing something even remotely worthy of being a father: Giving Ed his humanity back. Ed holds back tears.

A while later, Hohenheim's prepared a circle for him and Ed to stand in. He says his last goodbyes to everyone and to Ed, and Ed embraces him, calling him an idiot but ultimately saying "Goodbye... Dad."

Hohenheim activates the circle, and after a very intense transmutation, he vanishes, separating all the animal parts from Ed's body and replacing them with his own body and soul. When the dust settles, Ed is shaken, but is now fully human again. He cries again, and Al embraces him.

\- On top of being human again, Ed now knows what's required to restore a chimera back to a human, and starts researching a way to replicate the process as safely and easily as possible. He studies both Alchemy and Alkehestry, joining Al's trip to Xing, then travels west and to other countries. It takes several years, probably almost a decade, but he eventually finds success and brings the technique straight back to Amestris to test it on every leftover victim of the Labs.

Eventually every member of Riza's team is changed back into a human, and they all live happily ever after.


End file.
